1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field relating to an imaging apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to a technical field for improving the ease of use by providing a voice input terminal and a rotary dial for adjusting voice signals on opposite sides against each other about a handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus such as a video camera has a handle to be grasped by a photographer (user) for shooting, for example, above the body of the apparatus (refer to JP-A-2006-74695 (Patent Document 1), for example).
Some imaging apparatus, such as a video camera, having the handle may have a voice input terminal in an end part of the handle on the subject side. The voice input terminal may accept the connection of a connector for voice input at the tip of a cord connecting to a microphone, for example. Thus, the voice input to the microphone may be input as voice signals through the voice input terminal.
The imaging apparatus having the voice input terminal may include a rotary dial for adjustment on voice signals input through the voice input terminal, such as for volume adjustment. Thus, the volume of the input voice can be adjusted by rotating the rotary dial in a desired direction.
An imaging apparatus in the past may include the rotary dial in an end part of the body of the apparatus on the user side for allowing the operation thereon at a position close to a user.